Dirty Fantasy, Seymour Cums Again!
by kuraudoooooo
Summary: It's an all-out orgy! Seymour plans to rally up numerous FF characters as sex slaves, but will everything go as planned? Also... does Aerith have something up her sleeve?
1. Chapter 1

Seymour stared into the Spira sky from the balcony. He was just thinking. You don't need clothes for that.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and he put his robe back on. Sephiroth let himself in.

"Seymour, hello. I've brought a gift to you. She talks too much, and has a taste for Guado. She may have some answers for you." He pushed Aeris into the room, bowed politely to Seymour, and walked away.

Seymour giggled shrilly and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Hey bitch. I have some questions for you. You can answer to my fat Guado cock!"

"N-Never!" she screamed at the effeminate man standing before her.

"I will NOT answer to you!" The corner of her mouth was a bit bloodied from where he had ripped the tape off, mostly due to his long perfectly-manicured nails.

"I see…" he muttered, pulling down his.. dress, revealing a rather rugged blue patch of hair leading to his fat Guado cock. "Miss Cetra, have you ever taken a dick this big before?"

"Hmmph. You have _nothing_ on those Ronso warriors I met last month. Yours is the smallest Guado sex organ I've ever seen. Or maybe it's that forest you've got going down there!"

Seymour backhanded her. "Bitch, _please_! If you've ever had Guado, as Sephiroth insists, you'd know that the only nature conservation we give a shit about is BUSH conservation!"

Aeris laughed impulsively. Creepy or not, Maester Seymour sure had a way with puns, which her low I.Q. allowed her to enjoy in a way that made others cringe.

"Mmm, you're so cute when you laugh at my terrible jokes." The head of his cock twitched a little at the sound of her sweet laughter.

"Say, so you're interested in interspecies erotica? Low and behold!" He turned around and pulled down a lever which had been conveniently placed on the wall behind him. Aeristhsths gasped at the sight before her, memories coming back to her of her brief stint in Hojo's lab. There he was: Tidus, bound and gagged to a chair inside a cage, cock free and legs spread just enough so that Nanaki could reach up and lick the organ like a delectable lollipop.

She sighed. "Well, let's get this over with. Didn't you have questions or something?" She got to work on Seymour's pencil dick.

"Yeah, bitch, where's Yuna?"

Tidus growled in protest. What kind of Guardian would he be if her location was given away?

Aeris came up for air. "I don't know why Sephiroth didn't just tell you. He caught me in front of Djose Temple. She was standing right by me!"

Tidus moaned at her stupidity. Seymour was PISSED.

"Why is everyone always so concerned about Yuna?" Nanaki raged after taking his muzzle away from Tidus' cock ever so slighty. "Because of that bitch, my man has been playing me."

"HUSH, you filthy beast!" Seymour managed between low groans. "Your pathetic excuse of a 'man' has been playing you for a long while now- didn't you say that you let Kimahri fuck you doggystyle, Aeris?" He grinned at the impending bitch-fest he would be causing.

She stared up at him innocently, lips sliding off cock and said, "Well, maybe once? I like to take the reigns, so even with beasts, I prefer cowgirl style or even 69. But I especially love it when he works me with those thick paws of his. Not even Cloud is that good!"

"You WHAT?" Nanaki almost coughed on his own spit… or cum, it didn't matter at this point. He slammed his body against the bars of the cage.

"Damn skippy!" Aeris exclaimed proudly. Sephiroth made it sound like she would be in trouble once Seymour Guado got his hands on her, but she was starting to _love_ this. And despite his disappointment in her not being able to keep a secret, she could see pangs on pleasure shooting through Tidus' face. This was getting interesting.

"I knew Sephiroth was a fucktard, but I didn't think he was blind! Why wouldn't he just bring her here?" Seymour was almost distracted by his anger, causing his tiny, overrated cock to shrink a little bit.

Then Aeris got on her knees and opened her ass.


	2. This is how you work it

"I will let you SEE how a Guado works!" Seymour grit his teeth and forcefully pried his prick into Aeris' hole.

"25 seconds before he cums!" roared Nanaki.

"I bet the Guado aren't that great at all!" snorted Tidus.

"How dare they doubt the prowess of our race? Seymour thought angrily. I've got to keep my Guado pride. I'll render them speechless!

"Urgh!" Aeris automatically cried out in pain.. but wait, what's this? With his prick and her massively abused Cetran hole, it was hard for her to feel.. anything.

"MORPH!" Seymour shouted, trying his best to use the materia ball he had stolen from Sephiroth to make his prick bigger than pencil-thick.

"GET IT, MAESTER! MAGIC COCK IS THE BEST COCK!" Aeris was screaming in pleasure, squirting everywhere as he ballooned inside her.

"Nanaki was right, it only lasted 25 more seconds. Then everyone came simultaneously.

"A small old man with a mop came from behind a pillar on the balcony and began cleaning the floors and the walls.

"Seymour lit a cigarette and put his dress back on.

"You say she's in Djose?"

"Aeris felt disrespected. Here she was, coated and dripping in Guado juice, and all anyone cared about was Yuna!"

"UGH! Why does anyone give a shit? Since I arrived, I've been the HOTTEST pussy in Spira! I can tell you for a FACT that Yuna lies lifeless. She just flops around like a fish as soon as she's penetrated, and doesn't make a sound! How boring!" She got to her feet and pushed the rest of the fluids out of her swollen pussy and gaping ass.

"Nanaki tried to undo Tidus' knots with his teeth, and it seemed to work. He had just wanted him there long enough in his grasp so that he could abuse something that walked on two legs like Kimahri.

""Phew!" Tidus breathed in the smell of sex in the air after Nanaki removed the ball gag from his mouth. "Thanks for uh.. helping me out back there.

"Nanaki winked back. "Let's try to blow a load in Seymour's ass now while he's distracted."

Meanwhile, Seymour could have cared less about Yuna's 'fishier' qualities. Anything with a cock just wanted a hole, and Yuna's was prime quality.

"Tell me, what makes you think that fucking her will be worth it? I'm a goddamned Cetra, which means I can regenerate my pussy walls each time they've been ripped open or torn." she stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's actually a fucking healing spell, you nitwit." Nanaki growled. "You had it pierced inside of your pussy to make it seem like you're untouched!"

"That's what's so great about Yuna," Tidus chimed in. "Her hymen just regrows on it's own. Fucking a Summoner is actually way more fun than a Cetra. It's easy to get a Cetra, you see, but a Summoner? That's the best it gets. She may not get very noisy, but the magic all happens inside."

"You've hit that, Tidus?" Seymour asked wistfully.

"Obviously. Everyone knows I get that shit on the reg, and I'm telling you now that you can't have any!" He pulled out his Zanarkandian pork sword and ran full speed toward Seymour. Nanaki took the cue and tripped Seymour to his hands and knees, trapping him in his own dress so that he couldn't see or get out.

"Unfortunately, the sight of Aeris oozing caused Tidus to become flaccid before he could bulls-eye into Seymour's permanently-gaping asshole.

"Uh…. OH DEAR!" Aeris cried while Seymour's asshole was open and vulnerable. She was STILL oozing all the while, which was amazing considering that the Guado needed to have a penis enlargement for her to feel anything. Where was this gallon of splooge 'coming' from? Was he.. a personification of Lifestream? Now that she actually bent down to look, it was green..

"We put PLAN B into effect!" Yelled the red lion as he dived face-first into the depths of Seymour's asshole.

"Seymour didn't have time to react! Those horribly sharp teeth ripped his asshole right out of his body. Tidus proceeded to slip on the freshly mopped floor, making a fool of himself as he scrambled to get to his feet.

"Nanaki! Stop while I can still save him!" She was enchanted by the green glow coming from her.

"Nanaki looked up and licked his lips. Seymour cried like a little bitch. The small old man began mopping up the blood.

"Aeris cast a healing spell unto Seymour.

"Thanks bitch!" He said, disappearing into a bright flash of light. An echo of his voice remained. em"GOTTA GET THAT PUSSY!"

"Tidus was pissed and embarrassed. "Why are you so disgusting? You ruin everything!" Now Tidus was crying like a little bitch. "And what do you mean you know what Yuna is like in the sack, Aeris? Have you been fucking my summoner?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true." She stared blankly at him and did a polite bow, causing her milky breasts to jiggle in tow.

"She may be a summoner, but I am the last Cetra. In fact, the both of us have always been intrigued by each other's rarity. I love to fuck and be fucked, but sometimes it gets me into trouble," She giggled. "Not even Tifa knows that Cloud and I have been fucking on the low."

"THAT'S JUST MEAN!" he cried, tears dripping down his face. "I-I didn't know Yuna was unsatisfied with what I had to offer." His fragile ego had been shattered!

"It's not that…" Aeris said softly, rubbing his dick in a comforting motion. "It's just that Yuna loves the ladies too, and so do I." She winked. Tidus' dick twitched a lil' in response. He liked the prospect of getting to watch.

"I'm done with your drama, Tidus." Nanaki pushed Aeris' clothes across the floor. "I know they're cummy, but put your clothes back on. We have to get to Djose before Seymour finds Yuna."

"Everyone hastily redressed.

"I literally just asked Yuna if she had a side-ho before I was kidnapped and she said I was her one and only! We boned in a LAKE, for Yevon's sake! You only do that with people you love!"

"You know what, Tidus? You're a shitty Guardian anyway! We'll never save Yuna if you're bitchin' around all the time!" Nanaki edged Tidus to the balcony. In a flash, he had eaten the throat right out of him and pushed him over the ledge.

"Aeris gasped. "WTF Nanaki?"

"I told you he was worthless anyway. We have to leave right now if we want to get there before Seymour can do any more damage." Somehow, Nanaki whistled through his wolf-lips. Ixion appeared, and they climbed upon his back and flew back to Djose.


End file.
